militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Systems Operations Squadron
The 2d Systems Operations Squadron (2 SYOS), based out of Offutt Air Force Base, Nebraska, delivers reliable and timely global environmental intelligence products and services for the defense of the United States of America and its global interests through the 24 x 7 operation, sustainment and maintenance of Air Force Weather's strategic center computer complex, production network, and applications. Vision "Uninterrupted products and services for the fight." Mission "Deliver reliable and timely global environmental intelligence products and services for the defense of the United States of America and its global interests through the 24x7 operation, sustainment and maintenance of Air Force Weather’s strategic center computer complex, production network, and applications." Personnel and resources The 2d Systems Operations Squadron's manning consists of more than 100 active duty, civilian and contract personnel based at Offutt Air Force Base, Neb., under the 2nd Weather Group. This team sustains a $288M computing complex and communications infrastructure and perform their functions around the clock to provide terrestrial and space environmental characterization and information exploitation ensuring battlespace dominance for American and coalition warfighters and decision makers. Organization The 2d Systems Operations Squadron is divided into three flights: Operations (SYO), Software Sustainment (SYS) and Change Management (SYM). Lineage Activations and inactivations of the 2nd Systems Operations Squadron: # Constituted on 28 March 2007. Emblem Blue and yellow are the Air Force colors. Blue alludes to the sky, the primary theater for Air Force operations. Yellow refers to the sun and the excellence required of Air Force personnel. Black represents strength and determination, Black and blue alludes the squadrons day and night operations. Green signifies adaptability, and is a color traditionally connected with the Army, a military service deriving direct benefit form the unit’s products and services. The flashes are three in number, symbolic of the three Air Force Weather enabling concepts of environmental characterization, managing net-centric data and services and information exploitation. Each flash has three points, signifying support to strategic-, operations, and tactical operations. The anemometer symbolizes the squadron’s mission as an element of Air Force Weather. The three flashes and the anemometer share a common point and denote the fusing-the transformation- raw data into actionable environmental information. The globe represents the worldwide impact of the unit’s mission. Recent history The 2nd Systems Operations Squadron was constituted in March 2007 when the Air Force Weather Agency restructured their agency. They are a subordinate to the 2nd Weather Group and play a pivotal role in transmitting weather forecasts and products to the decision makers and warfighters via high-speed computers and satellite communications. The 2nd SYOS is also at the forefront of the Air Force's transformation towards network-centric combat operations, enabling faster reachback support for our ops-savvy battlefield weather warriors and their supported decision makers. In addition, the squadron provides full-time technical systems assistance to joint weather operators worldwide and manages the net-centric environmental data used to sustain air, space and ground operations executed by unified and combatant commands around the world. Commanders * Lt Col C. Cantrell (28 Mar 2007 - 3 Aug 2009) * Lt Col J. Shull (3 Aug 2009 – 22 Jul 2011) * Lt Col M. Gauthier (22 Jul 2011–unknown) Awards * 2007 Lt Gen Harold W. Grant Award nominee from AFWA * 2008 Lt Gen Harold W. Grant Award nominee from AFWA * 2012 Lt Gen Harold W. Grant Award nominee from AFWA The Lt Gen Harold W. Grant Award recognizes a communications and information organization each year for excellent support to the Air Force mission. References Official Fact Sheet External links * AFWA Website * AFWA Factsheet * AFWA History * more AFWA History Category:Military units and formations in Nebraska Systems Operations 002